Spectral Incesterbation
by Dream Trance
Summary: Posting my Tumblr Pitch Pearl drabbles/one-shots over here. Some of you have read them, some of you haven't. Either way, this site needs more FentonxPhantom love.
1. Half-Time

**Half-Time**

As soon as Phantom's white-gloved hands tangled in Danny's contrasting black hair, the students on the bleachers, previously cheering the Ghost Boy's triumph, hushed, applause petering to a stop. The teenage population had seen enough movies to recognize the look the hero wore right before he kissed his crush, and as Phantom's face drew closer to Fenton's, a horrible realization swept over the student body.

The same realization that occurred to Danny. His eyes widened, his hands rose up to stop the ghost, but the tear in Phantom's suit his hand encountered and the adrenaline still coursing through his veins stopped the human from pushing him away. Phantom's cold lips brushed against his, cold breath licking the sensitive skin, and then their mouths sealed together.

A sharp inhale arose from the crowd, a gasp from so many mouths it echoed across the football field.

Paulina, who had run a couple feet forward after Phantom had defeated the ghost, dropped her pom-poms and clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes twice their normal size. Behind her, her squad had the same idea, and the rustle of pom-poms falling joined the hushed whispers breaking out over the stands.

"I can't believe this…"

"Did he just…?"

"I think they're Frenching…"

"No way!"

"Who is that guy all over Phantom?"

"I think it's Danny Fenton…"

"That loser who hangs out with the Goth chick and techno geek? Ew, why is he kissing _him_?"

A girl threw her arms around her best friend's shoulders. "Danny Phantom's _gaaaay_!" she sobbed, her cry muffled by the other's shirt.

Her friend patted her trembling back absently, her eyes still focused on the couple. "All the good ones are…"

Lester edged around the two girls until he had a clear shot of the two Dannys. He lifted his camera, zoomed in with the lens, and in a bright flash, captured the two in an everlasting kiss. If two boys hugging made every year book funny, just imagine the reaction _this_ would get.

A bang rang out as another boy joined him on the bleacher seat, and Lester turned his head to find Mikey holding his video camera, a wide grin stretching his face.

"Forget the internet," he said, "can you imagine how much the news will pay to have footage of Danny Phantom kissing Danny _Fenton_? I'm going to be rich!"

There was a brief scratch of noise as the loudspeaker came on, and then… **"Danny and Phantom sittin' in a tree~ K-i-s-s-i-n—"**

**"Tucker!" **A large crash. Danny tore his lips away from Phantom and looked up at the booth where Tucker and Sam were hiding out.

**"No, Sam, wait! That's not the off switch!"**

The large screen above the scoreboard flashed on, and Danny's jaw fell. If he ever wondered what it would be like to watch himself make out with Phantom, he didn't have to wonder any longer. The shot was zoomed in, and one could clearly see that their lips weren't the only muscles touching. Worse yet, it was on a loop…

"Yes, they were definitely Frenching…"

**"How do you turn this damn thing off?!" **

A pink heart appeared around the two on screen, black letters flashing KISS, KISS.

**"Stop pressing buttons, Sam!"**

**"Turn it off then!"**

Danny stumbled away from Phantom, but the ghost wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him back against his cold chest.

"Phantom!" he hissed. "Let go!" He pushed against the other boy's chest, but Phantom hooked his other arm around his shoulders, enfolding Danny in an unwanted hug he couldn't break out of. "Dude! What the heck are you doing?"

"They have already seen, Danny," Phantom replied, irritatingly calm. "I'm just making sure the message gets across." He bent his head forward, his cold lips meeting Danny's neck.

"What messa—_aa_ge!"

The ghost chuckled and then trailed his open-mouth kiss along the side of Danny's throat, alternating between scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin and tracing his tongue along the outskirts of sweet spots.

Danny inhaled sharply. Reflexively, he lifted and turned his chin away, offering Phantom more room to work with. In response, Phantom sealed his mouth over a particularly sensitive area, and Danny had to bite back a pleased cry as the ghost drove his teeth into the skin and sucked and, ah shit, Phantom had completely thrown out their no-marks rule.

"Now they're necking!"

"I don't understand this!"

"It must be some sort of trick! A ghost!"

"Someone call the Fentons!"

"Whew, yeah, Phantom! Show that geek who's boss!"

"Take it like a man, Fenton!"

A few wolf-whistles were mixed in with roar of the crowd as the student body erupted into chaos. A few students leapt off the bleachers and ran towards the two boys, some smiling, others not so much. The cheerleaders joined in, and Danny's eyes widened when they met the fire burning deep within Paulina's.

"Stop, stop!" The human boy pounded his fists against the other's chest until Phantom pulled away from his sore neck. "Get us out of here! Now!"

Instead, Phantom chuckled, like this was all just some amusing game to him. "You worry too much, Fenton. They won't—"

**_"Release our baby boy this instant, ecto-scum!"_**

Phantom's eyes widened and his jaw hung open. Danny smirked despite the fear he felt building in his chest. "You were saying?"

Phantom didn't bother deigning that with a response. He tightened his hold on Danny—the human wrapping his own arms around his waist—and then shot into the sky, leaving their parents and peers behind on the football field.

* * *

**The first thing I give you guys is a semi-crack fic, ahaha~ **


	2. Carrot

**Warnings: Suggestive themes (this is why this collection is rated T****)**

* * *

**Carrot**

Thrown headfirst into the broom closet, Phantom lost control of his feet within seconds, tripped over some sort of box and almost got his head stuck in a bucket. Fenton eased the door shut behind them until the mechanism _clicked _into place, sealing them in semi-darkness with only the ghost's dim glow as a light source. Phantom sat back on his knees and opened his mouth to shout at the human, but the sound of stampeding feet came from just outside the door, teenaged voices screaming his name like a chant, and the ghost froze in place.

Of course the main hoard passed the closet faster than he could turn Fenton's bed into ice on a good day—for a pathetic bunch of physically inept students, they sure ran awfully fast when chasing their favorite ghost hero-but convincing his body to ease up on the muscle constricting proved a little difficult.

A warm hand closed over his arm. Phantom jerked away like a startled cat, but Fenton squeezed his arm and dragged the light-weight ghost onto his feet, glaring into green eyes as soon as they were at eye-level. So close Phantom could feel the human's hot breath on his face.

"Mind explaining why my parents think you 'stole my face'?" Fenton growled. "Or why you're running around my school like you own the place?"

"Ha!" Phantom placed his hand on Fenton's chest, not yet pushing him back, but prepared to do so as soon as the human tried pushing personal boundaries. Again. "If I thought I owned the place, the first thing I'd do is kick you and Valerie out, not start a game of tag with my obsessed fans."

A snort, and Phantom tensed as Fenton's thumb rubbed his bicep. "As if I would ever let that happen."

"I wouldn't exactly be asking for permission."

"Phantom?"

"What?"

Fenton's other hand touched his face. The ghost flinched, but didn't shy away from the too-hot contact any more than that. Blue eyes narrowed, and Fenton brushed his fingers over Phantom's cheek. "Your glow...it's not...are you all right?"

"If you mean am I strong enough to still beat you to within an inch of your life if you don't _stop touching me_, then, yes, I am as peachy as a pear."

"You know those are two different fruits, right?"

Phantom jerked his chin up, but Fenton's hand followed the motion and remained pressed to his cheek. "You're missing the point entirely!"

He stepped back, away from the other boy, but Fenton stepped closer, his heat now radiating against Phantom's colder form, and if Phantom hadn't tensed his arm and pressed his hand harder against the human's chest, he was sure their cores would have touched...well, humans didn't have cores, but Fenton certainly produced enough heat to be in possession of a fire core.

_ Don't go there, Phantom..._

At this point, Fenton's lips twitched, beginning to form a cautious grin. "You...you were hit with my parents Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier, weren't you? You're completely powerless!"

And trapped in a closet with Fenton of all beings. Phantom scowled and flashed his eyes, the light brighter than normal due to the darkness surrounding them. "I am never powerless, Fenton..."

Fenton's pupils expanded in the bright light, and Phantom stifled a curse. For Clockwork's sake, he hadn't meant to _arouse_ the boy. He swore Fenton was more ghost-like than human.

"But you're more vulnerable than ever, Phantom," Fenton said. His hand glided over Phantom's cheek and threaded through his white hair, fisting the strands at the back of his skull.

A green-colored blush spread over the ghost's cheeks. He glared into the human's eyes, but his core _thrummed _faster, practically vibrating in his chest. "Don't even think about it, I can still—"

His Scary Eyes faded with a fizzle, and he blinked repeatedly at the sudden loss. Fenton smirked and slid his hand down Phantom's arm, closing his fingers over the ghost's hand. "And growing weaker by the minute..." He pulled Phantom's hand off his chest and lowered his gaze to the ghost's lips.

"Fenton..." he warned, free hand grabbing the human's elbow. "Don't you dare..."

"C'mon, Phantom," Fenton breathed against his mouth. "Live a little."

He angled his head to the side and sealed their lips together. And for the first time, Phantom couldn't disappear the second their mouths made contact. He dug his fingers into Fenton's elbow, hard enough to bruise, he was sure, but the human didn't react to the pain. He parted his lips and swept his too-hot tongue over Phantom's mouth, tasting the chapped skin. Apparently in no hurry to push the kiss further yet.

Not that Phantom would be allowing a deeper kiss to meet its fruition. Willingly, at least. He attempted to turn away, but was stopped by the hand tangled in his hair. He growled and Fenton shivered, stepping closer until their bodies finally met, chests perfectly aligned. And there it was. Phantom's core pulsed, electricity sparking along his veins to the very tip of his extremities. Fenton had only a heart, not a core, but it was in the exact same location as Phantom's core and comprised of his opposing element. His exact opposite, and thus, his perfect match.

Except _all _humans were built that way. The only thing that marked Fenton as special to him was that he had imprinted off the frustrating teenager at his conception, and damn it, that didn't equate to being his fetishized fuck buddy.

Fenton's tongue retreated, replaced soon after by teeth that nibbled at Phantom's lower lip. The ghost jerked back, managing enough distance to safely part his lips and hiss through his teeth, low like a snake. The human laughed, actually laughed, the little shit.

"Impersonating a kitten now?" Fenton asked, voice soft and a couple tones deeper.

Phantom bristled, eyes trying—and failing—to flash. "Better a kitten than a human who fancies himself a ghost!"

"Why not a ghost who fancies himself a human?"

Fenton released Phantom's hand and wrapped his arm around his waist, his other hand using its hold on Phantom's hair to pull the ghost's forehead against his. Even in the dim lighting, Fenton's eyes appeared as captivatingly blue as ever to Phantom. He hated those eyes. Dull and power-less, yet their enchanting blue hues, so rare in ghosts, looked exotic and had a way of stealing Phantom's thoughts.

"Are you really going to let a human ghost hunter dominate you?" Fenton's hand wandered along the dip of Phantom's spine, his touch igniting the nerves like fire and causing the ghost's skin to involuntarily tremble. "I had expected more of a fight over which one of us will top, to be honest."

Phantom scowled, cheeks flushed bright green. Did he actually... Not knowing where else to put it, he rested his freed hand on Fenton's hip, gripping the bone tight enough to bruise. Hiding the way his fingers trembled. "I'd hate to actually give you anything you want."

Fenton smirked and raised one eyebrow. "So I should just take it?"

"You should just forget about it all together, _human_."

Fenton hummed and whispered against his lips, "I like my idea better..."

He wrenched Phantom's head back by his hair, and the ghost cried out in surprise and pain. Fenton crushed his mouth over Phantom's, slick, too-hot tongue thrusting inside and sliding over the much colder one therein. Phantom growled and shoved his own tongue against the intruder, trying to force Fenton out without drawing blood. The human angled his head further and maneuvered his tongue around Phantom's. Pushing back, sliding under. Coaxing the ghost's into a fight.

When Fenton broke away for air, Phantom's lips remained parted, the ghost swallowing the hot exhales breathed into his mouth with the fervor of a wine taster already drunk on the samples. Fenton's lips returned, and Phantom's tongue met his halfway, already tangling with the much hotter appendage. He didn't enjoy kissing Fenton, he just...liked how it felt...He could humor Fenton's attraction for a few minutes.

The hand on his back wandered over the curve of his backside, and Phantom squeaked around the tangled mess of their tongues. Fenton chuckled and trailed a line of fire-hot kisses along Phantom's jawline. He closed his mouth over the space behind one ear, and Phantom inhaled sharply through his teeth as the boy began to suck on the sensitive skin. Tongue massaging the tender spot like the hand rubbing his ass.

"N-no..." Phantom reached behind him and grabbed Fenton's wrist. "Okay, Fenton, you've had your—" The human lifted his chin and sucked on Phantom's earlobe, wringing an involuntary moan from the ghost. "I-I said that's enough!" He stumbled backwards, but Fenton shuffled with him, not letting an inch separate their bodies.

A bucket—the same one he had almost got his head jammed in—jabbed the back of his knee, and Fenton—sensing his instability no doubt—leaned all his weight against him. The two of them fell backwards. Several brooms and the bucket clattered to the floor around them as Fenton landed on top of the ghost, the white-haired teen grunting in pain.

Fenton kissed his cheek—oh yeah, like _that _made up for it—and slid into place between Phantom's legs with a sensual thrust of his hips. Ectoplasm flooded Phantom's cheeks, hyperaware of the hot body cradled between his thighs. Particularly when those hips started moving. He stuttered something incoherent and sat up on his elbows as much as he could with Fenton's weight on his chest.

"You're, um..." He tried to squirm out from under the human, an attempt that failed utterly and led to Fenton fitting his arm under and around his waist. "G-going fast!"

"When else am I going to get the chance?" Fenton's husky voice whispered in his ear. The hand tangled in Phantom's hair slid down his neck and grabbed the zipper of his jumpsuit. "Just relax." Fenton pulled the zipper down to Phantom's collarbone, and the ghost pinched his eyes shut, swallowing a shaky breath as the other teen's lips descended on his throat.

"There...there's another ghost in the school—"

"Valerie can get him."

"But he was hit by the invention too—"

"I'm only worried about one ghost right now." Fenton shifted most of his weight onto Phantom's torso, easing the ghost back down to the floor. Phantom stared into his other's blue eyes, unable to look away as Fenton's lips lowered onto his again. "And he's a little overdressed for the occasion..."

* * *

**A lot of people want to see Danny topping Phantom. Who knew? :P Feels so unnatural to me I have trouble writing it aaaaaaaaaahhhhh *hides head* I gave up part way through this, so apologies for the subpar quality.**


	3. Let's Dance

**Let's Dance**

Dora moved Phantom's hand to the space just below Danny's shoulder blades and gave the appendage a sharp pat. The human raised an eyebrow, and Phantom smiled sheepishly, shrugging. A cold heat lingered where Phantom had first placed his hand on the small of Danny's back, uncomfortably close to the curve of his backside if he was being honest with himself, but Danny hadn't questioned it.

It's not like _he _knew the ins and outs of ballroom dance.

The princess lifted Danny's and Phantom's joined hands higher so they were at level with their shoulders before she stepped back and clapped her own. "All right, boys!" She froze and laughed nervously. "Th-that is, Your _Majesties_. Let us jump in head first, as the saying goes, and see how well you swim."

Danny's eyes widened and his left hand gripped Phantom's shoulder hard enough to bruise. _That's the plan?!_

The ghost king squeezed his hand in reassurance and, before Danny could freak out further, stepped forward. Forced to step back to regain the distance lost between them, and again no less than a few seconds after the first step, Danny looked down at their feet, biting his lip as he tried to predict Phantom's movements and where he should place his own feet.

Phantom spun them through a quick turn, and Danny cringed as his sneakers squeaked across the hardwood. Again. And again. The high-pitched squeals pierced the music, disrupting the band's harmony and whatever sort of beat they were going for. He glanced at their royal spectators before jerking his gaze back to his shoes.

More often than not, he'd move in a direction Phantom hadn't guided him toward, stumble when their movements didn't match and stomp on Phantom's foot as he lost his balance. He didn't dare look up to see the other teen's expression, but the hand in his jerked a time or two. And weren't the King's subjects just eating _that _up.

"It is His Majesty who leads, Sir Fenton," Dora called as Phantom guided them through yet another turn. "_You _must follow."

"Yeah, well, why does _he _get to lead," Danny grumbled under his breath.

As close as they were, Phantom of course heard and said in a voice that vocalized his smirk, "Because I am the King and kings don't follow."

"News flash, Your Royal Pratness, I am not going to be the girl in this relationship."

"Making plans for the bedchamber already, Fenton?"

The heel that stomped on Phantom's foot that time was purely intentional, and as Phantom hissed through his teeth, Danny allowed the first smile to grace his lips since he entered the room. "My bad, sire."

Dora took that as her cue for more instruction, probably hoping to spare her King's feet further damage. "Try to match the rhythm, Sir Fenton," she called out over the soft music. "123, 123, 123…"

Danny groaned, but chanted the numbers in his head, his lips moving soundlessly. That did seem to be the pattern behind Phantom's movements. Three successive steps, half a second pause, three more steps, pause. If only Phantom didn't insist on turns as well and if Fenton didn't have all the dancing prowess of a drugged cat.

"Do not watch your feet," Dora continued. "You must keep your head _up_, eyes on His Majesty's to show you are in consort. Harmonized."

Easier said than done. A _lot _easier said than done. Reluctantly, Danny lifted his gaze from his shoes and stared at the glowing green rope that tied the two halves of the King's half-cape together over his collarbone. The white, skin-tight collar beneath it gave enough hint of bone definition for Danny's imagination to supply an image of bare skin shifting over a defined arch each time they moved, and for a moment, Danny kept his eyes trained there. He tripped a little, his sneakers squeaking across the floor, and he jerked his gaze back down, flushed.

"His _eyes_, Sir Fenton. You hamper your own efforts by watching rather than sensing the placement of your feet."

"I seriously doubt that," Danny muttered, but that wasn't the point. He could _feel _Phantom's gaze on him, could feel his chest clamping on his lungs the longer he remained under the King's gaze. He didn't _want _to meet Phantom's eyes, didn't think he _could_, not for very long, but he didn't have a choice.

After taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Fenton lifted his chin. He stared into the other boy's eyes and felt his cheeks growing warmer as Phantom stared back into his.

A ghost's eyes were different from a human's. For one, they _glowed_. Green in Phantom's case. But another feature that made facing a ghost's gaze unnerving had to do with how damn _focused _their attention became when they caught sight of something they wanted or obsessed over.

Being underneath the gaze of such raw intensity (and power) made Danny's skin twitch, the little hairs on his neck standing on end as his heart rate quickening. It was never a good thing to be the sole focus of a ghost, least of all when that ghost happened to be the king of ghosts.

And if being Phantom's sole focus made Danny feel something other than just edgy, well…he was only human. And seventeen. He smiled hesitantly at the other boy, and felt his stomach do a weird somersault at the same time his muscles tensed when Phantom's expression softened into a smile as well.

Muttering from the other ghosts reached Fenton's ears, and he darted a glance over their way again. Every ghost watching had a frown on his or her face, even more disapproving than the last time he'd looked. It could have been the fact that he was human, that he was too comfortable with their king, or even that he was a terrible dancer, but even then their disapproval—their disturbance—didn't make any sense. They certainly hadn't minded parading other humans—admittedly, mostly girls—in front of Phantom like fishermen trying to catch a bite, and they hadn't flinched once when their King showed interest in Sam or Paulina…

Unease settled in his stomach once more, and Danny directed his gaze back to his feet. And promptly tripped over his shoes again.

Phantom halted, and Danny's unbalanced momentum carried him into the other boy's chest. The ghost's natural chill seeped through his shirt, and the boy staggered back, gasping. He expected resistance, but Phantom let him pull away, his own cold hand falling from Fenton's back though he held onto Danny's hand with a grip like iron. He frowned at Phantom, but the ghost's gaze was no longer on him. Instead, the King glared at the crowd.

"Leave us." The assembled ghosts started. A few opened their mouths to protest, but Phantom raised his voice, overriding their words by sheer force and volume. "I said leave us!"

The group lingered a few seconds longer before they began shuffling out the door, muttering under their breath and casting the pair strange looks. Desiree caught Danny's eye—or rather, her _smile _caught his attention. When she noticed him staring she winked at him, and Danny felt a shiver run down his spine, apprehension spreading its roots in his stomach. Sam had said to keep an eye out for odd behavior in Phantom's court, and Desiree's pleased-with-herself attitude certainly qualified…or was she just simply showing her support?

_Man I hate politics, _Danny thought, worrying his bottom lip.

"That may not have been wise, Your Majesty," Dora said, frowning.

"Dorothea." Phantom nodded to the door. The princess's cheeks flushed dark green, and the king hastened to add, "Dora, please, you remember how I was."

Dora sighed. She grabbed two handfuls of her dress, executing a graceful curtsy. "As His Majesty commands. We will resume Sir Fenton's formal education on the 'morrow." She bobbed her head towards Fenton before turning on her heel and striding to the door as well.

Danny opened his mouth, wanting to call her back, but Phantom's hand squeezed his and the ghost inclined his head towards the still-playing orchestra. "The minstrels will still be here, warrior. Relax. I'll have to wait until this is over before I can have you alone again." He sighed, placing his free hand over what would have been his heart. "It will be torture, but you're safe from my affections for now."

An eyebrow arched higher up Danny's forehead, and Phantom winked, his thumb caressing the back of Fenton's hand. "Come, Fenton. Back into position."

Danny groaned. "I was hoping you had come to your senses about that."

"Not a chance." Phantom flashed his teeth in a wide grin before he tugged Danny forward by his hand, purposefully pulling too hard so the human stumbled against his chest. "I'm going to dance with you in front of the whole kingdom," the ghost continued as Danny straightened against him, "even if I have to lose all feeling in my feet to do it."

Danny froze, staring blankly at Phantom's collar. "The…w-whole kingdom?"

"The whole kingdom," Phantom whispered against his ear. "Which will make the group that was just in here seem like little more than chaperones…which is exactly what they were. But if we want to get this right, we first have to get you comfortable on the floor. We'll work on your stage fright later."

He placed his free hand just above Danny's backside and stepped back a pace. The human wrinkled his nose and dragged Phantom's hand away from his ass. He wasn't going to fall for _that _a second time. He rested his hand on Phantom's shoulder again—cursing Dora and the court for assuming he couldn't lead Phantom—and met the ghost's eyes for a few seconds before looking down at their feet.

"No, Fenton." The cold hand left his back and touched his chin, lifting his head up by a couple fingers until Danny's vision was once more consumed by the toxic green of his partner's eyes. "Stare at a distant point behind me or close your eyes, but do not look at our feet."

Danny scowled and jerked his head back. "Easy for Mr. Graceful himself to say. I don't exactly relish the idea of falling flat on my face in here, genius."

Lips pursed, Phantom closed his eyes and breathed out steadily through his nose. After a few moments, he said, "You've heard of hand-eye coordination? In relation to video games if nothing else?"

Danny's eyebrows pinched together as he frowned. "Yeah, I guess. You know where the buttons are without looking."

"That's…close, yes. Essentially, it is the same with your feet. Your body instinctively knows where to set them down, having practiced such a thing from the moment you first learned how to walk. There is no need for you to watch and doing so makes you second guess yourself _and _me. You have to trust us both."

"Yeah, trust the _Ghost _King…nothing ironic about that." Phantom continued to stare at him, expression unchanging, and as the seconds ticked by, Danny grew more uneasy, shifting on his feet as his cheeks colored. He clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _fine_, okay? I'll try."

"Good. Close your eyes. I won't bite."

Danny snorted, but allowed his eyelids to fall over his eyes. "I'm not worried about being _bitten_…"

A chuckle sounded from Phantom as the ghost raised their clasped hands to shoulder-height. "It's a very real temptation, I assure you. My mark on your neck would look lovely…"

"D-dude, just…shut up."

Another laugh trickled out of the ghosts mouth, breezing across Danny's too-hot cheeks. "Let's return to the lesson then, shall we?"

Phantom stepped forward, prompting Danny to step back. The human ground his teeth as he concentrated, forehead furrowed, but instead of rushing him through a circle, Phantom only stepped towards him, slow, altering direction every couple paces. Danny squeezed Phantom's hand as his shoe skidded across the hardwood, trepidation over where Phantom was leading him making his steps falter, and the ghost read and responded to those cues by slowing their steps and rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand.

He wouldn't say it was easier with his eyes shut, but at least he wasn't stepping on Phantom's toes anymore. But after a while, sweat collected on Danny's forehead and in the cradle of his palms, a side-effect to feeling Phantom's heated gaze on his face. It had been unnerving before, but now they were relatively alone, and as Fenton followed Phantom's lead without question, eyes shut and chin lifted…he clenched his jaw, muscles jumping beneath the skin.

Danny licked his lips, hesitated, before he blurted, "Aren't we supposed to be dancing?"

"We are," Phantom replied.

"But…"

"When you know how to walk, you'll know how dance," Phantom said with a dry tone one would use when quoting someone else. "You need to be comfortable with the motions before you can properly dance."

"Then why did Dora have you spin me around like a top?"

The shoulder under his hand shrugged. "That is the way most ghosts prefer to teach. She would have taught me the same way except Plasmius oversaw my lessons." A shift in his tone, and Danny realized Phantom was smirking. "We could always return to—"

"No! No, this is fine…"

Phantom chuckled, and Danny rolled his eyes behind his lids, reminding himself that assaulting the king had been frowned upon the last time he tried it and would probably be again.

"S-so, we're just going to walk?" he asked.

"That's the plan." A pause. "We could practice a few basic moves if you like."

Danny frowned, trying to remember the dances at his school. The few that didn't include grinding against your partner, anyway. "When you say basic moves, do you mean like that under the arm spin thing?"

"You mean this…?"

Phantom's hand slipped off his back, and before Danny could realize he should probably stop blindly following his partner's lead in the next few seconds, Phantom lifted their clasped hands over their heads and spun Danny in a half circle. The human swore and tripped over his feet, half-falling against Phantom. Probably planned it that way, the bastard.

Phantom brought their interlaced hands down over Fenton's stomach, holding him against his chest as his other hand threaded his fingers through Danny's. "I can see we need to work on it…"

Danny shifted in place and glared at his feet, ears burning. "You were supposed to spin me _out_, genius."

"Where's the fun in that?" Cold air brushed across his cheek and ear as Phantom half-turned his head against his, lips brushing the outer shell of his ear. "I much prefer holding you like this…"

"Phantom…" Danny glanced at the minstrels, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as Phantom's lips parted behind his ear. Moist exhales caressed the skin, and Danny struggled to suppress a shiver. "Your subjects are glaring at us, _sire_. And if you don't let go in the next five seconds I'll give you a firsthand demonstration of that move I used to throw Dash into a wall."

"…Right." The ghost drew back, allowing Danny to breathe easier. Phantom lifted their hands away from his stomach and over their head, and this time Danny spun himself under and out, stepping as far as their connected hands would allow before facing Phantom at the end of the spin. His green eyes were as bright and intense as before, the corners crinkled in fond amusement. "And you say you have no potential for dance."

Danny rolled his eyes, lips twitching. "Maybe when you're not dragging me along like a bipedal potato sack…"

"My apologies, warrior." Phantom bent at the waist, over Fenton's hand, and the human bit his cheek, flushing and hating himself for it, as the ghost kissed his hand. "I enjoy sweeping you off your feet…"

Green eyes glanced at him from beneath a white fringe, holding Danny's gaze until the teenager turned away, shifting on his feet. "Let's just get back to the dance," he muttered.

The King straightened and nodded his head. "We do we have lot to cover," he said as he took the few steps separating the two of them.

"Right." Danny placed his hand on Phantom's shoulder, breathing deep to calm himself. "So no more messing around."

Phantom's eyes twinkled. "No more messing."

"And no spinning."

"No spinning."

"We're just gonna get this over with."

"Yes."

"…Get your fucking hand off my ass, Phantom."

—-

**For claucksie because she keeps ****_throwing pictures and ideas at me lkajsdf_**

**Basically this is an excerpt from a story we've planned out and that I will more than likely write soon, haha. I'd gotten the impression she wanted something from the story for her b-day gift, and this bit doesn't give too much away (and I wanted to write shh) so that's that~ But as I'm not satisfied with it, so it's not her official gift. In other words, more to come, Kris, HA**

**I just really want to see my boys dancing together in suits 'kay laksjdfldks IT IS A MIGHTY NEED**


	4. Kiss Drabble

**Spur-of-the-Moment Kiss Drabble**

No words were exchanged, no warnings received. Phantom landed inside Danny's bedroom, waited only a second for the human to look up from his homework before he grabbed Danny's hand and pulled the human into a tight embrace. Danny's first reaction was to stiffen in the ghost's arms. The door was open, their parents home, _Jazz right down the hall_…

The trembling arms around his waist and the shaky breath exhaled against his neck made Danny pause. Hesitantly, his eyes flicking to the open door, Danny wrapped his own arms Phantom's back. The other boy responded by tightening his hold on Danny and burying his face against his neck. Danny turned his head and pressed his lips against Phantom's white hair, hoping to calm the shaken hero.

It took a few minutes before Phantom stopped shivering. Soon, he began to pull away from Fenton. The human opened his mouth, the question of what had upset the ghost on the tip of his tongue, only for cold lips to press against his. Phantom's tongue flicked inside, baiting Danny's to join him.

When Danny didn't immediately respond—_was he crazy, the door was still open, if their parents saw_—Phantom tangled his fingers in black hair, increasing the soft pressure on Danny's lips. After a moment, Danny relented and lifted his chin, allowing the motion to carry into the kiss. Phantom hummed in approval, and the arm half wrapped around Danny's waist pulled the human flush against the ghost again.

The kiss grew heated—Phantom's hand slid beneath Danny's shirt, the human's breathing became uneven—only to end abruptly when a shout from Jazz alerted them that dinner was ready. Phantom disappeared to avoid being seen, leaving Danny standing alone in their room, bruise-lipped and with no question voiced, no answer given.


	5. Demon Kiss

First kiss, demon AU, Fenton kisses first, go

* * *

**(Psst, fanfiction sailors, demon au/contract au is basically an au where Danny's born into a family of exorcists, unleashes all Hell onto his home town one night when he tries to exorcise a building, and makes a "contract" with Phantom, a demon with orange eyes, gray skin, and white hair, to right his wrong, the terms of which promise Phantom Danny's soul after he dies in exchange for Phantom fighting his kin and protecting the humans living in Amity Park. It's...very likely you'll see more of this AU on here because my friends and I are quite captivated with it)**

* * *

Danny advanced on Phantom with the same expression a lust demon would have worn. Blue eyes hooded. A corner of his lips curled upwards in a smirk. And while the human didn't sway his hips or swing his nonexistent tail in time with his steps, a fire fluttered in Phantom's belly, burning hotter with each step the young exorcist took in his direction.

Phantom stumbled backwards, half-turning his head as his steps took him up the dais. But he couldn't take his eyes off Danny. He tripped over his tail, the second step, the third, until the floor flattened and his spine connected with the altar.

Danny appeared before him and placed his hands over the surface on either side of Phantom's waist. Invading the demon's personal space much too fast.

Phantom bared his fangs and released a low growl, his orange eyes narrowed in warning. His tail thrashed back and forth above the altar, inadvertently swiping the holy artifacts off the table. They clattered to the floor, and the racket caused by metal striking stone bounced off the church walls for several long seconds.

But while Danny winced at the noise he didn't back down. He pressed his body against Phantom's, the demon's overheated skin twitching where the cooler male's flesh made contact with his. He lifted his chin until his and Phantom's lips were a breath away.

"Answer me," Danny whispered.

Phantom's tail swished a little faster, as it had been doing since Danny tracked him to this building, and had Danny been a demon or had he been more aware of demon culture, he would have taken that for the answer it was. As it stood, Phantom had no way of knowing if the human could even scent the pheromones fogging the air around them, though he was certainly responding to them if his dilated pupils—and a few other obvious signs—were any indication.

Phantom clenched his jaw and glared into the boy's blue irises. A color only a human could posses. "I…only lust for you, human. Demons do not _crush_."

"Yeah, well, demons also don't build nests for people they want to fuck." Danny's eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled. "If you could call shredding my blankets and bedsheets 'nesting'…"

Phantom spat a series of growls and hisses, dug his claws into Danny's half-zipped jacket, and pulled until the jacket molded against the human's back. "Take this matter seriously, _Fenton_, or it won't be your bedding I shred tonight." If anything, the human's smile grew wider. Quickly, Phantom reviewed what he said and had to swallow a curse. "N-no, I didn't mean—I was not referring to your clothes!"

"That's good." Danny pressed his hand against Phantom's lower spine, low enough it brushed the base of his tail, and braced more of his weight on the table. "I'd hate to walk home naked."

Growling, Phantom now realized, only aroused Danny further, but he did it anyway, guiltily enjoying the way the human's body twitched. "That can still be arranged."

"Awesome."

Danny crushed his lips against the demon's, and Phantom couldn't say he hadn't expected it. Hadn't anticipated the moment with the same longing a starving incubus would have held. He growled and slid his lips over the other's as he tilted his head. He opened his mouth and Danny's lips parted with his, tongues tangling quickly as much in the open air as in either male's mouth.

And still Phantom growled, but it was a low, continuous pitch that sounded like a purr and made his chest vibrate. Enjoying the vibration perhaps, Danny leaned more of his weight onto Phantom's torso, in turn pressing the demon's thighs against the altar. He moaned into Phantom's mouth and nudge his knee between his legs, disturbing the demon's balance to the point Phantom had to release his jacket and brace his hand on the table.

Danny's intentions were all too clear, but Phantom didn't appreciate the idea of being laid bare over a holy altar while the son of two renowned exorcists mounted him.

Phantom jerked Danny to the side by his jacket and rolled him into place under him, the human swearing as he was forced to lean backwards over the table. He fought the unnatural angle as long as he could stand before he groaned and allowed Phantom to lower him onto the alter, aided by the demon grabbing and lifting his legs until they were at level with the stronger male's hips.

Phantom crawled onto the altar after the human and grinned wickedly at Danny's flushed face. His gaze lingered on his swollen and parted lips before moving on to the blue eyes. What color the dilated pupil had not swallowed, at least. "Whatever mating occurs between us," he said, brushing his claws across Danny's neck, "this is the only position you'll be taking."

Smirking, Danny lifted himself onto one elbow and carded his hand through Phantom's hair at the base of his skull. "So you _do_ want to 'mate' with me."

Phantom stiffened. He blinked down at Danny, and suddenly the air felt too dense, too thick with his arousal. He tried to still his wildly waving tail, but it refused to respond to anything but the excitement burning in his abdomen. "I…"

Danny sat up further, Phantom giving ground to keep the distance between them. "I may be just a human, Phantom, but I swear I won't break just because you bite me too hard, and I'm sure as hell not going to roll over like one of those submissive…whatever-they're-called—"

"Incubi."

"Whatever."

Phantom shook his head. "You don't understand, Danny—I—" The human's grip tightened, and he closed his eyes, blocking out Fenton's expression. "I'll meet you back at the lai—room. I promise not to disturb your bedding."

"Phantom—"

Cold fire and smoke consumed the demon, and a moment later Danny held little more than thick-scented air.

* * *

**I didn't want to write my to-do stuff so I asked claucksie to give me a spur-of-the-moment prompt. Three hours and 1,000 words later, TA-DA~**

**Yeah I need to practice self-discipline, but in the meantime, I liked this enough to share. And by "liked this" I mean I haven't really looked over it, so it could be a huge mess for all I know but nope NOPE not going down that road nuh-uh.**


	6. Drunken Fixation

**Drunken Fixation Pt. 1**

_(Just fyi, takes place in the Sinful Fixation UA. Basically Phantom is a full-ghost clone who is completely loyal to Vlad and has a love/hate crush on Danny)_

"'Cause baby you're a fiiiiiiiirewoooooork~!" Danny shrieked, lurching to the side as he threw his arm out.

Phantom staggered after him, dragged along by the arm he held wrapped around his neck. After a moment he managed to stabilize them both by pulling the hybrid back against his side. Danny giggled. He slouched in the clone's hold and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder, a far cry from when the Fenton son had shouted about him being a cold 'sicle-pop'.

"Come on and…and show 'em wha you're wooooooooorth!" Danny continued at a more bearable volume (though still horribly off-key).

Phantom rolled his eyes and kept the boy limping in the general direction of Fenton Works. In truth, he could probably march him right up to Vlad's mansion and Danny wouldn't even care (or realize) that he was being led to his archnemesis' doorstep. Luckily for Danny, the clone's father hadn't specified where _safe _meant, and Phantom didn't particularly lavish the idea of bringing his original under their roof a second time. Dumping him at Fenton Works would at least allow him to escape the other boy's presence before he sobered.

"Phaaantooom!" Danny cried, grinning up at him. "Where'd you come from? No wait, don't tell me!"

"Vlad sent me."

"I-I told you not to tell…tell me! Geez!"

Phantom snorted through his nose. "He told me to save you from making a fool of yourself."

"Oh yeah, well you tell him to mind his own beeeeeswax." Blue eyes blinked hazily up at him a few times before Danny burst into giggles. "Beeswax! Bzzz Bzzz!"

"Hilarious…"

"Wait that doesn't make sense because he's a toucan."

"A toucan?"

"Caw caw motherfuckers!" Danny's eyes widened as he sucked air into his lungs. "Oh my gosh, _Vlad's a motherfucker_!" Laughter exploded from him like a geyser.

He tripped over his feet, and Phantom grunted as the human's full weight landed on his shoulders. Danny swung forward and his chest bumped against Phantom's. He began to slide down, butt sticking out comically before his knees buckled. Phantom cursed under his breather and wrapped his arm around Fenton's back, fingers digging into his armpit.

He had stopped Danny's decent in the most awkward hold known to man…but now his original's face pressed against his stomach, the boy still giggling. Phantom stared down the empty street, at the next orange street lamp a couple yards away by the park, and chewed on the inside of his cheek. Few people were out this late at night, but the risk of someone finding them went up the longer they lingered. Particularly the Danny Phantom fans they had left gawking at the party.

"Stand up, Danny."

Danny mumbled something against his stomach, the words too muffled to make out. He brought his free arm around Phantom's waist and nuzzled the clone's belly.

Phantom closed his eyes and breathed out steadily, fighting the rush of ectoplasm. "I can and _will _leave you."

"You won't leave me," Danny mumbled against his stomach. He lifted his head, chin digging into Phantom's stomach. He stretched his lips in a close-eyed grin. "You _loooove _meee."

Phantom raised an eyebrow. He willed his body intangible, and Danny fell through the ghost, faceplanting the pavement. A delayed "Ouch!" sounded a couple seconds after, and _now _Phantom allowed an amused smirk to stretch his lips. He stepped to the side and knelt beside Danny as the hybrid pushed himself—shakily—onto his elbows.

"I also hate you." After watching Danny struggle a while longer, he sighed and grabbed the teenager's arm, hauling him onto his knees. Blue eyes blinked rapidly at him, unable to focus. "Who even lets themselves get in this condition? Do you realize how easy it would be for an enemy to take advantage of you like this?"

The fall had rewarded Danny with a scrape across his nose and forehead, but the hybrid didn't seem to notice as he grinned, cheeks flushed from the alcohol. "You're worried about me!"

Phantom bristled. "I am _not _worried about you, I am calling you an _idiot_."

Danny squinted at Phantom's lips and mouthed words silently to himself as he swayed in place. Not even listening.

Teeth bared, the clone jerked Danny forward by his shirt, finally jarring a spark of awareness in those glazed blue eyes. "_Skulker _could have showed up to that party, Fenton, and you can't even see straight! You endangered everyone there, _especially _yourself! You're supposed to be the god damned _hero_, you can't—"

Danny lurched forward and smashed his lips against Phantom's. The clone froze. Ectoplasm surged to his face as memories of That Night bounced around his skull. Danny placed his hand on Phantom's thigh and leaned his weight against him, wet lips moving over Phantom's. It should have been gross—it _was _gross—but Phantom allowed Danny's tongue to part his lips, enter his mouth, and even reciprocated when Danny's tongue slid against his.

Several long seconds passed before a cat screeched in a nearby alley and Phantom tore his lips away. Danny whined a protest, chased after his lips and completely fell against him as his hand slipped off Phantom's thigh. The clone grunted. Before Danny could compose himself again, he grabbed the hybrid's wrist and looped Danny's arm around his neck.

Danny mumbled something against his chest (probably something about him being a doo-doo head), but didn't fight him and only groaned when Phantom wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulder and rolled him back into position at his side. He lifted them onto their feet, and the drunken teenager drawled another whine.

Phantom glared at his boots, stubbornly ignoring the taste of cheap alcohol on his tongue as he forced Danny to walk again. "You're going home, Danny."

"Okie-dokie." The hybrid's head sagged on his shoulder, his black hair tickling Phantom's ear. "Let's go h-home, Phantom, and then we can…can…I have a bed!"

"Congratulations."

Danny giggled and rubbed his finger against Phantom's chest in unsteady circles, a warm touch that left a trail of fire in its wake. "I really like you, Phantom."

"That's because you're drunk."

"No, you don't…don't understand. I wanna rub my winky against you. Like…Like we did before."

A green flush colored Phantom's cheeks. "Danny…"

"It felt soooo good last time." Danny slouched further in his hold and nuzzled Phantom's collarbone. "You were _amazing_!"

Phantom pinched his eyes shut and tried to ignore the flutter in his belly. "C-coming from a complete virgin I'm sure that means something."

"It doooessss. I want…I want…" Danny tipped his head up further and brushed his wet lips over the exposed area of Phantom's neck and jaw. The ghost swore in his head, a shiver crawling along his skin. Fenton's fingers fumbled at Phantom's throat, jingling the hazmat's zipper.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Phantom tried to jerk away but couldn't do so without dropping Danny again. Pleasurable as it would be to see his original fall on his face a second time, doing so would only prolong his exposure to the drunk teen. A park bench close by caught Phantom's eye, and the ghost quickly guided Fenton in that direction, muttering, "Okay, you need to cool off" under his breath.

Danny managed to grab the zipper and pull it down to Phantom's collarbone, placing his warm lips against the cold skin. They reached the bench a few seconds later, and Phantom quickly lifted Danny's arm over his head and pushed the unstable halfa backwards, stumbling back a few steps himself once the boy's calves hit the wood and Danny flopped down with a small grunt.

Ignoring the blue eyes blinking hazily up at him, Phantom glared off to the side and pulled his suit's zipper back to its proper position, cheeks flushed. "You're as stubborn drunk as you are sober…"

"Phantooom…" Danny whined, reaching for him.

"_No_." Phantom made vague hand motions outside of Danny's reach, but when his original continued to blink at him, he groaned and moved closer, placing his hands on Danny's shoulders. Danny grabbed his elbows in turn and held on with a surprisingly tight grip as Phantom lowered him across the seat. "Just…" The hybrid lifted his head off the bench, lips parted and warm breath grazing Phantom's mouth. The clone jerked back as far as he could with Danny holding his arms. "Danny!"

"I want to kiss you…"

"Well _I _don't." Phantom pried Fenton's hands off his elbows and stood up straight, glaring at the disheveled boy as Danny tried—and failed—to sit up.

After a moment, the halfa gave up and rolled onto his stomach, groaning. "'Kay, okay," he mumbled. "I won't…I won't! Just don't…" He stretched his arm out to Phantom, fingers grazing the clone's hand and thigh. "Don' leave, Phaantom. Please, I don't wa-want to be alone…"

Phantom pinched his eyes shut. He scrubbed his hands through his white hair, growled through his throat, and stomped a few feet away, grass swishing beneath his boots. He couldn't leave Danny—Vlad's orders and his own conscience would never allow it—but seeing his enemy, Vlad's _favorite_ like this made it hard to breathe.

The clone sucked in the crisp air as wind ruffled his hair and soothed his flushed cheeks. Crickets chirped further inside the park, and he could hear a few birds twittering in the trees. Dawn couldn't be far off. A few minutes passed before he glanced over his shoulder at Danny. The boy had managed to lift himself onto his knees and now sat with one arm thrown over the bench's backrest. His head half-hung, half-rested on the wood, black hair swaying in the wind over his face. Phantom closed his eyes again as he felt his core pulse.

"Not feeling well?" He walked back to the bench, each step making the knot in his stomach renew its constriction.

Danny slowly shook his head. "Threw up…"

Phantom paused, one foot extended above the ground. He glanced at the space in front of the bench, where Danny had rested his head on the seat, and grimaced. A quick surge of intangibility spreading from Phantom's boots allowed the discolored liquid to seep into the ground, taking with it the stench of regurgitated alcohol.

"I suppose that means you're recovering," the clone said.

"Doesn' feel like it. Feels…gross."

Phantom hesitated a few seconds longer before he sat on the edge of the bench. "Too gross for me to fly you home?" The hybrid moaned. Phantom sighed and leaned back. "Right…"

"S'rry."

"Whatever. At least you're not breaking into song anymore."

Danny mumbled something under his breath. Louder, he said, "What're y'u doing here…?"

"Vlad sent me."

The halfa groaned and lightly banged his head against the bench.

Phantom half-chuckled. He rested his elbow on the backrest and tipped his head back, staring up at the stars. He opened his mouth and was about to ask a more lucid Danny what the hell he had been thinking, but the words caught in his throat as he felt something warm and solid rest on his lap. His eyes widened, fists clenching against the wood. He refused to look down. Didn't need to. He could feel the soft breaths breezing across his thighs.

"_Danny_…"

"Please?" A hand joined Danny's head on his leg, its heat soaking through the hazmat suit as Danny spread his fingers over Phantom's thigh. "I'm so tired…the ground keeps spinning…"

Phantom opened his mouth, but couldn't reconcile the part of him that _longed _for this and the part of him that itched to shove Danny off. Green eyes closing once more, the clone swallowed the hard knot in his throat. "I…"

Danny hummed a somewhat bouncy tune, and Phantom finally glanced down. The hybrid's blue eyes were barely open, staring out across the park and street. His hair accented his forehead and cheeks, having fallen over his face when he laid down. His lips parted, and he sang a few lyrics from a song Phantom remembered his father listening to. An old band favorite from Vlad's college days. Jack and Maddie must have followed the band too if their son was singing a fairly new song of theirs…

Hesitantly, Phantom lowered his free hand and threaded his fingers through the other boy's hair. Fenton's eyes closed completely, a small smile twisting his lips as he hummed along to the song in his head.

Phantom's hand shook, the clone biting down on his bottom lip as he watched the black strands glide over the white material of his gloves. He shouldn't allow this. He should _not _allow this.

"You…" Phantom closed his eyes, sucking in a shaky breath. "D-don't you dare drool on me…"

—

**I couldn't help myself! That. Pic. omg claucksie what're you doing to meeee**

**Sillvog had been hoping I wrote more for Sinful Fixation, so I figured I'd post this over here too. This is more like a side-story, not a continuation, but I am considering a sequel for SF. Who knows~**


	7. Entangled

**Entangled** **kris: uh getting tangled in a 12 foot scarf idk**

Snow crunched beneath Fenton's sneakers with each stomp, the sound almost loud enough to block out the laughter Phantom muffled in Fenton's scarf. The human scowled and jerked the green fabric out of Phantom's hands, and the ghost's laughter rang free throughout the parking-lot. Too consumed by their Christmas shopping, none of the adults heard, but the kids gasped, tugging on their parent's hands as they searched the area for the invisible ghost hero.

Fenton bundled the lengthy scarf in his arms and glared directly at Phantom. "It's not that funny."

"It's hilarious!" Unseen arms wrapped around Fenton's middle, a cold chest pressing against his back as a wispy tail danced around his ankles. "You look _disgustingly_ festive, Fenton."

The unwanted embrace from his boyfriend didn't technically impede his pacing, but after a few steps Fenton halted, muscles stiff. "You know what?" he asked, voice deceptively calm. "Since Mom made the scarf for _Danny_…" He turned around in Phantom's hold and wrapped a section of the scarf around Phantom's neck, the material seemingly coiled around empty air. "Why don't _you_ wear it? _Danny_ Phantom."

"I doubt she intended it to be worn by my half of Danny."

Fenton couldn't see Phantom's expression, but the lack of amusement in that reply brought a smile to his face. A wicked smile. He pushed the bundle into Phantom's arms. "But, Phantom, _it goes with your eyes_."

"_Acid_ goes with my eyes, Fenton. I'm not wearing it." Phantom shoved the loose ends of the scarf against Fenton's chest, but when the human refused to grab it, the bundle rose above his head and fell over his face and shoulders.

Scowling, Danny pushed the scarf away from his eyes and saw the garment unraveling itself from around Phantom's neck. "Oh no you don't!" He wound more of the scarf around Phantom neck and shoulders, pulling tight when the ghost's attempts to disentangle himself became increasingly frenzied. "She's your mom too, this is half yours!"

"Oh yeah, and when _Maddie_ shoots at me after seeing the Ghost Boy in the scarf she made her full-human son, I'll be sure to tell her that!" Phantom wrestled a swath from Fenton's hands and bound another loop around the human's neck. "Your mom, your scarf, your problem. Besides." Phantom's voice took on a wicked note, one that rivaled Fenton's earlier grin. He pulled Fenton closer by the scarf until the boy could feel his boyfriend's cold breath on his lips. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when the mall Santa mistakes you for one of his elves."

"Oh, that's_ it_!"

Fenton tackled Phantom into the snow, and the ghost's invisibility fizzled out, granting Fenton the snow-framed image of his white-haired twin in the awful green scarf. At least for a second. The ghost twisted Fenton beneath him, and the two were off, rolling in the snow as each boy tried to overpower the other, the two shouting taunts at one another as the 12 foot scarf coiled tighter around the pair.

By the time Phantom managed to pin Fenton beneath him, forced into chest-to-chest contact by the scarf, the human teenager couldn't resist the grin pulling at his lips, his cheeks and nose flushed red from the cold. The green eyes of his other were likewise aglow, his pupils blown wider than the sunny day warranted. The likelihood of a make-out session in the snow seemed only a breath away.

Until a couple dozen shadows fell over the pair, and the town hero and his boyfriend remembered they were in the Mall's parking-lot mid-Christmas Eve.

—-

**Oops**

**Maddie noticed how often Danny was shivering *coughs* so she and Jack joined forces and (accidentally) made one too big.**

**The ending is crap ****all of it kinda is**** but I didn't know how else to end it agggg. This whole drabble was hard to write *groans* I give up**


End file.
